¡¡¡Sectusempra!: LO QUE ROWLING NO DIJO
by doblecero
Summary: Slash HarryDraco sobre lo que en mi opinión debió pasar en la escena del baño de HP y el principe mestizo, cuando Harry descubre a Draco llorando. Repito: SLASH


**_¡¡¡Sectusempra!_**

**Lo que no se dijo.**

**Hola! Bueno esta es mi versión de lo que debió pasar en el capítulo ¡¡¡Sectusemmpra! de "El príncipe mestizo" Es slash puro H/D…yo aviso.**

Harry veía como Malfoy, su peor enemigo, también era capaz de llorar. Nunca antes lo había visto en esa situación…le resultaba extraño verlo así…sentía como si le temblaran las piernas y un deseo incontrolable de acercarse a Draco Malfoy, su mayor enemigo, y tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciar su piel mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban en su pecho. La idea le resultaba tan excitante que no pudo contenerse.

-Malfoy.-dijo en un susurro.

El rubio había sido consciente de que no estaba solo en el baño apenas unos segundos antes de que Harry abriera la boca, pero inexplicablemente no había querido hacerlo notar…¿para que? Ya lo había visto llorar, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para disimularlo…solo le cabía esperar a ver que ocurría, y en cualquier caso, estar preparado paral a inminente batalla de hechizos….no había dicho nada pero si, el lo sabía, lo supo en el momento que esa fragancia, ese olor único que despedía Potter y que solo el podía percibir…ese aroma que hacía que pareciera que había sufrido un embrujo palalingua que por unos instantes le impedía decir nada, dedicando esos segundos para disfrutar de la presencia de aquel apuesto griffindor…si, no había dicho nada, pero sabía que no estaba solo.

-Márchate.

-No pensaras que voy a marcharme después de lo que he visto. Puedo pasarme horas disfrutando de lo lindo e inventando mil y una maneras de de contarle a todo el mundo que Malfoy el mortífago se esconde en el baño de _Myrtle la llorona_ para ser su compañero de llanto. ..Quizá _Peeves_ pueda ayudarme….si, no creo que le importe si se trata de incordiar a alguien.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-dijo el rubio, sin poder evitar levantar un poco la voz.

-¿Me estás amenaz….?

-No soy un mortífago, por si te interesa saberlo-dijo con voz cortante.

-¿No eres un mortífago eh? Enséñame tu brazo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque de ese modo podría comprobar que no llevas la marca tenebrosa tatuada en tu piel.

-No sigas por ese camino, no vas a ver nada, dijo mientras levantaba su varita ¡Cruc..!

-¡Expeliarmus, gritó Harry, haciendo que la varita de su oponente saliera disparada por la ventana del lavabo.

-Está bien, dijo el moreno, ahora yo estoy armado y tu no, queda bastante claro quien pone aquí las normas. Por supuesto que podría obligarte a que me enseñaras la marca, pero creo que voy a humillarte un poco más. Vamos a jugar al _"yo nunca"_

-¿Tu que?

-Yo nunca. Es muy sencillo. Yo digo algo que nunca haría, y si tu si que lo has hecho (o lo harías…) gano yo y tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Si por el contrario tu tampoco lo has hecho, eres tu el que tiene poder sobre mi. Esa es tu única vía de escape.

Harry estaba disfrutando de verdad con la situación. Malfoy todavía no lo sabía pero el "yo nunca" es un juego que Harry inventó tiempo atrás, gracias a el consiguió acostarse con Ron la primera vez y quizá ahora pudiera aprovecharlo para conseguir los mismos resultados con Malfoy….al fin y al cabo no podía negar que era el chico mas excitante de todo Hogwarts, más incluso que Ron).

-Creo que ya lo entiendo dijo Malfoy, resignándose a sabiendas de que sin su varita no tenía mucho que hacer. ¿Puedo empezar yo?

-OH si, adelante.

Se va a enterar, pensó: -Yo nunca he perdido a mis padres.

Harry no esperaba recibir un golpe tan duro de alguien que no había jugado antes a ese juego.

-Yo si, respondió fríamente. ¿Qué quieres que haga?.

-Para empezar, que me devuelvas mi varita.

-Está bien: _¡Accio varita de este imbecil!._ La varita entró por la ventana que había salido y fue a parar a las manos de su dueño.

-Perfecto Potter. Ahora estamos los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Sigamos.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Malfoy quería seguir jugando. El esperaba que ahora que estaba armado lo atacara o algo peor.

-Yo nunca he actuado bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Quítate la camisa, dijo sin esperar confirmación por parte del otro, por fin iba a descubrir si la marca estaba allí o no. Sus temores se confirmaron, Malfoy empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, lo cual significaba que el si trabajaba para Voldemort. Malfoy se detuvo.

-¿Sabes? No pienso hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, has aceptado el juego con todas sus consecuencias. Si has trabajado para Voldemort tendrás que quitarte la camisa.

-Es que verás, eso no es del todo cierto. Si es verdad que yo he recibido órdenes de Voldemort, pero no las he cumplido.

-¿Tu? ¿Tú no has cumplido las órdenes de tu amado señor tenebroso?

-No las he cumplido aún, quiero decir. Si quieres ver algo debajo de mi camisa…la marca quiero decir…tendrás que quitármela tu mismo.

-Como quieras

Harry se acercó a el. La punta de su nariz casi podía tocar la de su enemigo. No pensaba apartar la mirada. Si el rubio intentaba algo, estaría prevenido. Comenzó a desabrochar el tercer botón de la camisa…el cuarto…había llegado a los abdominales y no pudo evitar rozarlos con sus dedos "sin poder evitarlo". Sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada. Cuando a la camisa no le quedaba ningún botón, Harry alzó sus manos hasta los hombros de Draco e hizo que la camisa se deslizara, deslizando a su vez sus calientes manos por la fría piel de la serpiente. Cuando juntaron las manos, inesperadamente el rubio las cerró , aprisionando así al moreno.

-Te tengo. Ahora mando yo. ¿Qué pasaría si no te soltara? ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera matarte aquí mismo.

Obtuvo un rodillazo en la entrepierna y un "Moriría" como toda respuesta, liberándose así de su opresor y dio media vuelta para volver a su sitio.

_-¡Mobilicrpus! _Escuchó Harry al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo salía disparado, marcha atrás, hacia Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba este, el joven de mirada gris apresó con sus fuertes brazos al de la mirada verde y le susurró en la oreja: - Creo que me toca. Yo nunca he dado la espalda a mi enemigo. OH, y también creo que te toca quitarte la camisa a ti, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo? Sin esperar respuesta y sin soltar a Harry, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a acariciar todo su pecho. A diferencia de la serpiente, la piel del león era ardiente, aunque igual de suave que la suya. Cuando hubo terminado lo liberó de su abrazo y esté se giró: Volvían a estar cara a cara.

-Yo nunca he besado a un hombre, dijo el moreno, recordando que siempre había sido Ron el que había iniciado sus juegos eróticos besándolo a el.

-Yo tampoco, pero no me apetece quitarme más ropa, dijo, y acto seguido rompió la fina barrera de aire que separaban sus labios de los de Harry fundiéndose en un eterno beso que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a detener. Fue por fin Draco quien le dio fin y añadió: -Ahora ya no tendré que hacerlo.

-Eres un cerdo, dijo Harry.

-Vamos, si lo estabas deseando….

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que me hayas obligado a quitarme la camisa con el pretexto de ver la marca tenebrosa y que no hayas sido capaz de desviar la vista de mi torso para fijarte en el brazo.

En efecto, así había ocurrido, y Harry inmediatamente olvidó por un segundo lo excitado que estaba y tomo la mano de Draco, levantando así su brazo y colocándolo entre ambos. Estaba limpio.

-No tienes la marca.

-Eso es porque no soy un Mortífago.

-Yo…lo siento, no debí pensar eso.

-No lo sientas. No soy un Mortífago, pero ya te he dicho que mantengo trato con Voldemort.

-¿Y porqué no las has acatado?

-Por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Es cuanto puedo decirte. Por cierto, me toca: "Yo nunca te he rechazado"

-Yo tampoco, dijo Harry sin miramientos: Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Te equivocas. ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de que no haya obedecido a Voldemort?. Lo que me ha ordenado hacer es algo que tu nunca en la vida serias capaz de perdonar, y he de admitir, Harry, que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que nos conocimos, ¿Te acuerdas? Aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, justo antes de empezar nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts, en la tienda de Madamee Malkin, no pude evitar fijarme en ti, en las afiladas facciones de tu rostro, y sobre todo en el hermoso cuerpo que ya poseías en aquellos momentos mientras te probabas tu primera túnica. Días después, en el expreso de Hogwarts te ofrecí mi amistad y te aconsejé que no te acercaras a magos como los Weaesley, y tú me rechazaste. De todo lo que nos hemos hecho durante estos años, eso es lo que mas me dolió, eso y el momento de la selección: Yo acababa de ser seleccionado para Slytherin y luego era tu turno. Todos en el gran comedor escuchamos como decías "Slytherin no, Slytherin no". Yo sabía porque. No querías estar conmigo. Desde nuestro primer día en Hogwarts supe que no tenía nada que hacer contigo y pensé que si conseguía hacer que tu vida fuera un infierno, no me sentiría tan mal conmigo mismo. Recientemente descubrí que estaba equivocado. Te amo demasiado para eso.

Harry no sabía que decir. Si, era verdad que a el le atraía mucho Malfoy físicamente, le excitaba mucho estar cerca de el, pero nunca había pensado en nada serio. Sin embargo las palabras de Draco lo conmovieron. El lo amaba, y Harry empezaba a sentir lo mismo por el.

-Lo siento. No se si podrás perdonarme….pero ahora yo…

Un segundo beso congeló la escena. Ahora eran ambos los que luchaban por introducirse en la boca del otro. Se amaban, se querían y solo deseaban dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Cayeron al empapado suelo. Harry sobre Draco, besando sus labios, sus orejas, su barbilla y su cuello. Draco mientras introduciendo sus manos bajo el pantalón empapado de Harry y acariciando su trasero. Harry entretanto había bajado hasta su pecho y recorría con su lengua cada uno de los marcados pectorales del rubio, acariciando mientras sus enormes bíceps cuando llegó a los pantalones se entretuvo en desabrocharlos con sus dientes hasta dejarlo solo con un bóxer azul que dejaba entrever su enorme erección. Sin dudarlo lo liberó del todo y se detuvo un segundo a aspirar el aroma de su polla. Era exquisito. No pudo resistir empezar a darle pequeños besitos…tenia un sabor sublime. Luego se lo introdujo de lleno en la boca y empezó a chupar como nunca. Tenía que reconocer que aquel pene superaba los 17 cm. que tenía su amigo Ron, aunque el del pelirrojo era mas grueso. Malfoy le agarró la cabeza indicándole que parara. Lo hizo levantarse y mientras el seguía arrodillado le quitó los pantalones con una mano mientras con la otra se masturbaba. Besó su paquete encima de los bóxer negros y luego también los bajó. Se dedicó a sobar con las dos manos las duras piernas de Harry mientras lamía su pene de 16 cm. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos se tumbaron y se pusieron en posición 69. Harry sentía como Draco se tragaba todo su pene mientras el apenas podía introducirse poco mas de la mitad del suyo. Harry sintió que pronto iba a correrse y avisó a Draco, pero este quería tomar toda su leche así que siguieron como estaban. Efectivamente Harry se corrió en la boca de Draco y este al sentir la leche caliente de su amante en su garganta comenzó a moverse más rápido y terminó por correrse también en la boca de Harry. Sacaron sus respectivos penes de la boca de su compañero y se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso mientras sus lenguas jugaban con el semen hasta que se lo hubieron bebido todo. Al instante se quedaron dormidos, a sabiendas de que nadie en su sano juicio entraría en el baño de _Myrtle la llorona. _Cuando despertaron habían pasado horas. Ya era de noche. Se vistieron sin decir nada hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Te he gustado el "Yo nunca"? (la verdad es que no sabía que decir para entablar conversación mientras se vestían)

-La verdad es que ya había jugado antes. Toma esto es tuyo, dijo mientras le tendía a Harry los pantalones, ahora secos. Quizá la próxima vez podamos ser tres. Nos vemos mañana en la clase doble con Slughorn. Y dicho esto abandonó el baño.

Harry por su parte terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la sala común.

-Sopa de letras- dijo Harry cuando la señora gorda le preguntó la contraseña.

-Es más de media noche, la contraseña ha cambiado.

-Esta bien….OH….espere: Harry se fijó en un libro de que sostenía la señora gorda en la mano. Ya lo se: ¡Sudoku!

-Correcto, puedes pasar: ¡Me encantan estos pasatiempos Muggles!

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que era un Sudoku, le sonaba haber visto alguno en el periódico de tío Vernon, al parecer era una especie de juego relacionado con los números. Sin pensarlo demasiado subió al cuarto de los chicos y se puso el pijama. Antes de acostarse y sin saber porque miró hacia la cama de Ron y de pronto algo le vino a la mente.

_-¿Te he gustado el "Yo nunca"?_

_-"La verdad es que ya había jugado antes"._

Recordó que Ron y el eran los únicos que conocían el "Yo nunca"…no podía ser, pero…..

_-"Quizá la próxima vez podamos ser tres"_

Harry no podía creérselo. ¡Ron se le había adelantado! Era el quien le enseñó a Malfoy el "Yo nunca", por eso había sabido darle tan rápido el golpe bajo

_-Yo nunca he perdido a mis padres. _

Tenía que reconocer que su nuevo amante era condenadamente inteligente. ¿De modo que así es como había conseguido recuperar tan rápidamente su varita?. Lo había engañado, le había hecho creer que el tenía la ventaja porque su oponente no conocía el juego.

-Bueno,- pensó con optimismo,- no importa:Quizá la próxima vez podamos ser tres.

Siete pisos más abajo Draco Malfoy dormía en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez en siete años podía decir que era realmente feliz. Si, Weaesley estaba realmente bueno, pero el estaba enamorado de Harry…y seguirá estándolo para siempre.

**En fin, esto es todo. Se que me he extendido demasiado en la parte "no slash" pero es que siempre me pasa lo mismo :P. Solo espero que os haya gustado. Si es así podéis leer mi otro fic slash, esta vez de Harry/Ron. Se llama "UN LUGAR FELIZ" y lo podéis encontrar aquí http/ espero que tb os guste jeje.**

**Por cierto si queréis que continúe este fic, ya sabéis, reviews. Todavía hay mucho que contar: La primera vez de Harry y Ron con el "Yo nunca", la aventura de Draco y Ron,…el futuro encuentro del trío…y mucho mas jeje. Bueno ya sabéis, reviews xfaaa**

**Gracias x prestarme algo de vuestro tiempo**

**DEW**


End file.
